Blue Moon
by FictionInformer
Summary: Ezra Montgomery just moved from Savannah, Georgia to Seattle, Washington. The city is new to him, strange, he would almost say that he dislikes it, but this is where he chose to go to college, so now he's dealing with it. He didn't expect to deal with Renesmee Cullen, a beautiful, but strange girl. She makes his heart beat faster, but his brain scream of danger.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Moon

Chapter One

I missed the sun.

The glowing orb that would hover over me while I walked to school, but it seemed as if Seattle was covered in this everlasting gloom, or maybe I just needed to give it time. I had only lived here for three days, and I couldn't imagine that it always stayed like this because then who would choose to live here?

I let out a small puff of air as I reached up to brush hand through my dark brown hair, the wavy locks were damp from the rain that was falling on me. I should really invest in a umbrella. With the five blocks to work, the fifteen to the university, and no car in sight...an umbrella was a wise investment. I reached for the hood of my black jacket, not that it would help much as the hood was wet as well, and so I decided to forget the hood.

"No, mom. I don't want to stay in Savannah for college. I want to get out for a few years, and Seattle will be great." I grumbled quietly to myself, remembering how my mother had tried to get my to stay close to home in my beautiful Savannah, but I had chosen to run off to Seattle.

I was majoring in creative writing, one of the few things I did that I actually still found myself enjoying, and though I wasn't enjoying a lot of things about Seattle, it did have a certain charm to it that made me want to write, tucked away in some little coffee shop with my laptop.

The college was a large building that had been redesigned with stainless steel, large windows, and splashes of bright colors. It looked like an eyesore to me, but I wasn't here to be a exterior designer, so I didn't have any right to judge.

Walking into the building, I maneuvered by a few groups of students, and pulled the map out of faded blue jeans, so I could find my way to the correct class. It wasn't as hard as I had thought it would be, the hallways fairly easy to navigate, and soon I found myself in a large classroom with rows of desks. In the middle of the room was another desk, but it was occupied by a graying man who was ready, and hadn't even lifted his head to acknowledge my presence.

There were some kids already seated as well, a couple in the front row lip locked, a group of four girls in the middle talking, two of them smiled at me, and I smiled back before heading for a desk all the way in the back.

Pulling out my computer, I placed it on the desk for booting the black and blue machine up. I brought up a document to write notes on before getting into a game of solitaire. I didn't look up when I heard the door opening, assuming that it would be more students.

I was into my fourth game of solitaire when I heard a throat clear. The man's voice filled the room in a condescending tone. Honestly, it was amazing that someone could make a greeting sound that way.

He started to monologue some book that I didn't know, so in an effort to not have my eyes glaze over I went back to my game.

I heard the door open again, a late student no doubt, and I heard the Professor tell whoever it was that he didn't want her to be late for his class ever again. I didn't bother to look up from my computer until I could hear the sounds of heels walking closer to me, so I peeked my head up to look at the girl, and for a brief second I was sure that I had died.

There was nobody alive who wouldn't find this girl incredibly attractive. She was so captivatingly beautiful I couldn't be sure that she was real, or if I was just dreaming of her, but I don't think I was creative enough to come up with a girl who looked like her.

She had skin as pale as snow, a soft hint of rosy pink showed on her cheeks, the only telltale sign that she wasn't just a statue delicately carved from ice. Her hair fell to her waist in almost perfect bronze colored curls that framed her heart shaped face. A face that could only be described as perfection, full lips, straight nose, a dimpled smile, perfectly arched eyebrows, a strong jawline, and warm chocolate brown eyes.

It was hard to accept that one person could be this good looking.

She smiled at me, a smile that made her chocolate brown eyes seem even brighter. "Is that seat open?" Her voice was silvery, it washed over me like water, and it took me a moment to realize that she was waiting for a response.

"Yes." I nodded my head, and she smiled brighter before walking over to the seat next to me. I could hear the Professor starting his lecture, but I couldn't concentrate. I was too focused on the woman sitting next to me.

"I didn't introduce myself. I'm Renesmee Cullen." I looked at her as she spoke, and at first I was taken aback by her odd name. Renesmee. How did someone even come up with that? A mixture of names, maybe? It was a pretty name, but odd.

Unique.

So, maybe it did fit her perfectly in that regard.

"I'm Ezra Montgomery." I smiled as best I could, and she returned the smile. We both looked back towards the professor as he introduced us to the course, but I still couldn't keep my mind on his words.

It was ridiculous.

I was being ridiculous.

I turned off my game, and kept my eyes locked onto the professor, slowly after that I began to focus more on what I was learning, the woman next to me temporally forgotten as I typed away on my computer with a dozen other students.

It had been shockingly easy to forget about Renesmee as I found myself focused on my class, and less on the idea of asking the girl out.

At least it had been that way until I felt a warm shoulder brush against mine, it was almost too warm, hot would probably be a better word. I looked over to the bronze haired girl, but she still seemed focused on the class, she didn't look sick, but she felt it. That type of heat couldn't be okay, could it?

"Are you okay?" I whispered. Her chocolate brown eyes met my green ones, a frown appearing on her lips.

"I'm fine." Her voice was startlingly cold, and I tried to figure out what I had done to deserve that reaction.

"Sorry." I mumbled. She looked away, and I looked back to my notes, this suddenly odd feeling in my stomach that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I suddenly felt like I was in danger. I could feel myself tensing up as I peeked around the room as if expecting someone to attack me right here, but as I turned my head to look towards Renesmee again, I was startled to meet her eyes once more.

The feeling of danger seemed to grow as I looked into her chocolate eyes.

"That's all class!" The teacher's voice startled me into looking away from Renesmee, but only for a second. I looked back just as she stood up, picking up her computer as she did, but she paused when she met my stare.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, and then she was gone, running down the steps out of the room.

Leaving me utterly confused as to what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The rest of my day at least passed in normalcy, I didn't see Renesmee again, but that was hardly surprising in such a large school.

I still couldn't get her odd reaction out of my head, or the heat of her skin.

I shook the thoughts away before taking a sip of the black coffee that I was drinking, I paused for a brief second to pull my dark brown locks up into what I could only call a messy bun, it kept the wavy hairs out of my face as I looked over the homework the homework that I had been assigned. I had a week to do most of it, but I would probably have it done by tonight.

A sudden chilling sensation ran up my spine, and I was almost positive that someone was watching me. I glanced around the large cafeteria, but there were a lot of people in it, many of them could be looking at me, still there was something familiar in this sensation, some underlining warning of danger, the very same that I had felt in the classroom.

I looked around the room harder, trying to spot anyone that was looking at me, but it seemed to be fruitless. I glanced up to the second floor, gripping my coffee cup tightly when I met chocolate brown eyes that looked oddly surprised. "Hello." I broke away from Renesmee's stare when I heard the voice. Standing in front of me was a tall girl, probably close to my 6'0 height, maybe a little shorter, but it was hard to tell with me sitting. She had bronze skin, waist-length black hair, and wide dark brown eyes that looked nervous. "Would you might if I sat with you?" She asked.

I quickly shook my head before glancing back up to the second floor, but Renesmee was gone, and I wondered if I had just imagined seeing her. I looked back to the girl sitting with me who smiled when we met stares. "I'm Ezra Montgomery." I smiled at her.

"Maya Stone." She introduced herself with a bright grin. Maya was beautiful that was easy enough to note, but before I could even get to far ahead of myself, I noticed the shining engagement ring on her ring finger. Figures. Second pretty girl to talk to me, and she was engaged. "Are you a freshman?" Maya asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah. Creative writing major. You?" I questioned while leaning back into the plastic brown chair I was in.

"I'm a senior, and I'm majoring in photography." She responded.

Maya was nice, she as easy to talk to, instead of feeling awkward like I was talking to a stranger, it was like I was talking with someone that I had known for years.

When it started to get close to five, I stood up ready to head for my last class, but Maya reached out grabbing my right wrist tightly. "Stay away from her, Ezra." Maya's voice was so serious that I was suddenly creeped out. She let go before standing up, and walking away. I didn't come back to my senses until it was too late to ask her more.

"Stay away from who?" I mumbled.

"Why can't I meet anyone normal." I groaned before walking to my class.

The classroom was almost completely empty once I got there, a female teacher sat a small round desk, and I looked up to the back row, but froze when I spotted a familiar head of bronze hair.

_Renesmee. _

I took a step to go sit next to her, but I stopped myself. Would that be weird? The classroom was empty, I could take any seat. I jolted when she lifted her head, her eyes met mine, and they almost seemed to be warring over something that I couldn't even begin to figure out.

A sudden fight or flight feeling ran through my veins, and I took a seat in the front row, a blind panic taking me over, I struggled to breathe normally at the almost crippling fear in my chest.

I didn't look back at her once. Students poured in, and I could still feel those eyes locked onto me. At least...I was sure that they were, but I didn't want to know either. I kept my head down even when class began.

The whole class I sat stiff as a board, I don't know what the teacher talked about, I couldn't pull my head away from the fear that plagued my body, and the moment class was over I had almost dashed out of the classroom, wanting to put distance as quickly as possible.

As I got further away, the better I started to feel.

Until I went outside.

The moment I had started to walk away from the school the feeling came back, a sense that I was being watched, that I needed to run or I was going to die.

I picked up my pace a little bit, glancing over my shoulder a few times, but it seemed that I was the only person who had come out this way, the feeling still didn't ease, I glanced over my shoulder just as I walked into someone.

A scream came from my throat as I stumbled back before hitting the ground. I looked forward, but my panic left as I saw Renesmee. "I'm so sorry, I'm...I have to go." Renesmee jogged over to a beat-up red truck, driving away as I stood up from the ground.

I felt weird the rest of the time that I walked home. I felt like I had been dropped into something that I didn't know, that I had entered something that I shouldn't have, and Maya's words came back to me a few times.

Could she have meant Renesmee?

"I should have stayed in Georgia." I muttered to myself as I got home, the apartment building was filled with the noise of the other tenants, and the sounds assaulted me as soon as I walked in. A baby crying, loud rap music, a couple arguing, the sounds of a TV, each floor, adding to the noise as I went up to my fifth floor apartment.

The apartment was small, a single bedroom, single bath, and was still almost out of my price range.

I forced myself to sit down on the beanie chair that I used in place of a couch and a table. I began to work on my homework, letting Renesmee Cullen leave my mind for a little bit.

Once I was done, I walked into the small kitchenette that the apartment had. It was barely big enough for me, the color wasn't that great either, an odd puke green color, but at least it went well with the dark, shabby wood of my apartment floor...it clashed with the yellow of the walls though. I got myself a bottle of water, the cool liquid helping to make me feel better before I walked back to my bedroom.

It looked almost the same as the living room, empty, shabby floors, but it had a single bed pressed against the wall of one room, and the walls were a cream color instead of the horrible yellow that was everywhere else.

I laid down my hard bed, but even though I was tired, I found it hard to sleep, and even when I did manage to get asleep, nightmares filled with blood and chocolate eyes haunted me.

The next morning I pulled myself out of my bed before heading to the small bathroom, I pulled my clothes from yesterday off, I had been so exhausted that I had forgotten to change completely. I always dreaded showering, the water would be freezing, but at least it would wake me up.

I didn't have a class until five today, but I did have work.

I worked at a small coffee shop that was locally owned, it wasn't a bad place, I had been happy that they had hired me so soon. I would be training today, and it sounded easy enough. I had worked at a Starbucks in Savannah, so I figured it wouldn't be too hard to find a rhythm in another coffee shop.

Getting dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, a dark gray long sleeve shirt, leather jacket, and then slipping on my black and white converses, I was ready to walk to work. On my way down to the first floor, I had pulled my hair back into it's usual messy bun.

I was surprised when I walked out to see the sun filling the usual cloudy sky, and I smiled, taking a few moments to enjoy the warmth of the sun before I turned to head for the coffee shop. It wasn't far from my apartment, and I had chosen it for that reason, it would be easy to go back, grab my bag for school while still making it on time for class.

Walking into the coffee shop, I was instantly assaulted with the smell of fresh coffee, it was nice. I headed to the back of the shop to put on a dark blue apron before meeting with the guy I worked with, who would also be training me, Levi Uley.

Levi was a handsome guy with satiny copper skin, short black hair, wide dark brown eyes, high cheekbones, and a strong jawline. Levi was the kind of guy that I would date in a heartbeat. He had a crooked smile that made my heart did a little flipping around in my chest as he taught me what I needed to do, the smile never going away.

After figuring a few of the new machines out, Levi left me on counter duty while he went in the back to make sure the food that was cooking didn't burn.

It started off rather quiet just a few people coming in, ordering simple things like a pumpkin tea or pumpkin spice latte, the typical things ordered when fall was closing in.

I was maybe an hour or two in my shift when I heard someone gasp which caused me to look up, and I had to hold back one of my own.

Renesmee stood just outside the cafe, she almost seemed to be glowing under the sun, and I was momentarily stunned by the sight of her.

When she came in, I shook my head to get control back of my brain, which didn't do much as the moment she smiled, I felt a little dizzy.

"Hi, Ezra." She greeted.

"Renesmee." I smiled. "What can I get you?" I asked. The moment from last night was suddenly fresh in my mind, that dangerous feeling, her running off, and I questioned if the two things were connected, but the sudden ridiculousness of that notion made my face heat up with embarrassment.

I highly doubted that Renesmee Cullen had any plans to hurt me.

"I would like a small hot chocolate please." Renesmee chimed. I nodded my head before turning away from the girl, and starting to make the girl her drink. "So, are you excited about class tonight?" Renesmee asked.

I gave a little shrug. "As excited as one can be. I didn't really pay attention much last class." I admitted.

"Me either. I was distracted." I glanced back at her, and she met my gaze, giving a small dimpled smile before I turned back to her drink.

For some reason I had the odd idea that I was missing something in her words. I turned back to her before holding the cup out to her, but as she reached out to take it, and when I our fingers touched I felt that familiar heat coming from her. It made the air seem, suddenly cold when against the warmth of her skin.

"I have to go." I watched as Renesmee set a ten down on the counter, and then she was gone walking away before I could say anything else to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After work I had headed home before heading to my class, unusually excited for a course that was nothing, but reading old literature that I had read before, or just didn't want to discuss. I was more caught up in the idea of seeing Renesmee.

It seemed like the moments I spent with her were a mix of hot and cold. I had a gut feeling that something was wrong, but there was no logic behind it.

No reason to think that Renesmee was planning something horrible, and yet the feeling lingered.

Renesmee was incredibly strange.

So confident with her words, with her image, but then she would run away.

Something pushed me towards her, but also pulled me away from her.

I would probably be better off just staying away at this point.

The further I was from Renesmee, the better off I would be. I shouldn't even be focused on dating, I was a college freshman, I should be partying, having one night stands, dating someone shouldn't even be in my mind, but here I was debating on Renesmee.

Did she like me?

Did she hate me?

Why did I care?

Would she accept me asking her on a date, or would she just walk away?

At this point, I couldn't be sure, and that bothered me.

I wanted to get to know her more, I wanted to know what music she liked, what her favorite book was, who was her favorite artist, what was her favorite color? Anything and everything that I could learn, I wanted to know.

It didn't matter.

I was going to push these thoughts away, focus on school, focus on complete strangers that I wouldn't know in the morning, that was my life goal for college, not dating Renesmee.

The class was filled with some students when I finally got there, my seat from yesterday taken, but the one next to Renesmee was still open.

I didn't give myself the chance to think before I went up to the seat, and sat next to the strange woman. I smiled as she glanced up at me, the smile was returned, but there was an edge of hesitance in it.

For some reason I was oddly assumed with the idea that I could make Renesmee hesitant.

"How was your hot chocolate?" I asked.

She smiled at me before looking away, and hiding her face with a curtain of her bronze hair."It was really good." She answered.

We both grew quiet when the Professor started the class, a lecture on 'Romeo and Juliet', I had to stop myself from bashing my head against the desk.

"I hate this book." I whispered.

"It's awful." I looked at Renesmee in surprise.

"I think that's the firs time I've heard a female say that." I said.

Renesmee giggled softly."You don't hang out with the right women then. The whole book is about a sixteen year old man-child, and a thirteen year old girl falling in love in a span of what, a few weeks? Then they both kill themselves for 'love'? It's foolishness. I have an older sister that loves the book, and I question her sanity sometimes for it. If you truly love someone, then you should live on for them because there is no way they would want you to die because of them. They would want to see you grow old, with a loving spouse, beautiful children, they would want you to be happy, not dead." Renesmee stated.

"I agree." Rensemee smiled when I spoke up. "But, it wouldn't fill that troupe of true love if the both of them didn't die." I sighed.

Renesmee laughed while nodding her head.

"Ms. Cullen, Mr. Montgomery. Is there something that you would like to share with the class?" We both looked down to the Professor, shaking our heads, but as the lecture continued we shared a smile at each other, and then looked back to the Professor.

When class ended, I found myself waiting for Renesmee before we both started to walk to the parking lot together, but we stopped on the sidewalk, it was like the other night when she had scared me, except this time I didn't feel like running.

I was content to stand here the rest of the night with Renesmee, and that thought scared me.

"So..." I started.

The silence wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" The sudden question caught me off guard as I looked at Renesmee, who also seemed surprised by her sudden question.

"I would be happy to." I answered, smiling at Renesmee, a warmth settled into my stomach as soon as the thought that I had a date with Renesmee.

Renesmee smiled, her dimples showing, and her chocolate eyes lighting up. "Great! Great. Um, do you want to exchange numbers, and we'll just talk about it later?" She asked.

With a soft drizzle starting to hit me, I was happy to agree with her, so that we could both get out of the rain.

When Renesmee moved closer, so that we could trade phones, the warmth that radiated from her, and I shivered at the dueling sensation of cold rain and Renesmee's heat.

Once we traded phones back, Renesmee pulled away from me rather quickly.

"I like how warm you are." I blurted.

A delicate blush moved over Renesmee's face, and she smiled before taking a step closer to me, her eyes looking up through her lashes to meet my eyes. "I'll see you around, Ezzie." She bit her bottom lip, and then turned away from me, heading for that red truck again.

I stayed standing there absorbing everything that happened, not leaving until Renesmee's truck had pulled out of the parking lot.

Once I got home, I had heard my phone ping, informing me of a text message, and I was excited to see Renesmee's name pop-up.

'So, I was thinking dinner tomorrow night?'

I didn't have anything to do, and I was quick to text her back agreeing to dinner tomorrow.

'How about six?' I texted back.

It didn't take long for me to get a response.

'Perfect :D'

We tossed a few ideas around before settling on a diner near Renesmee's apartment.

That night my dreams were filled with warmth.

The next morning I was running around my apartment trying to decide what I should wear. I had never been picky about my clothes, but now...I wanted to look good. I wanted Renesmee to think that I looked good. I didn't want people to question why such a beautiful woman would go on a date with someone who had to look impossibly average next to her.

I dug through my closet until I found a white V-neck shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of simple converses. I figured that I could just wear my leather jacket like usual, I would at the very least look decent.

I spent much longer in the mirror than I ever had, deciding to leave my wavy hair where it fell to my shoulders. I would spend even longer in front of the clear rectangular mirror if I did anything else with it. It framed my diamond face, and hid the acne that had appeared in the upper right corner of my face overnight.

It seemed that acne would forever be my curse when I got nervous, but at least it was only a little with how nervous I felt for this date. I was more surprised that my entire face hadn't broken out.

When it got closer to six, I headed out to hopefully walk most of the way to the diner before taking a cab the rest of the way. I wanted to save as much as I could with my limited resources.

I had walked several blocks before getting a cab the rest of the way to the diner.

The place was decorated as if it had come from the fifties, and the inside was the same, but I wasn't focused on the horrible décor, my attention instead was instantly drawn to my bronze haired date.

My heart sped up in my chest, and I took a deep, shuddering breath before walking to her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, I've been meaning to give you some background information. <em>

_He was born in 2014, so the year in the story is 2032. _

_Ezra is eighteen. _

_Renesmee is twenty-six, but looks eighteen. _

_He's bisexual, so you will see me alluding to that, and possibly showing it at some point. _

_Levi Uley is the nineteen year old son of Sam Uley and Emily Young. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The moment I sat down Renesmee greeted me with a bright smile, and I returned it.

There was an almost awkward edge between us, neither of us speaking to each other, but alternating between looking at each other, and looking away from each other.

"So, you have an older sister?" I finally asked.

Renesmee nodded her head. "Yeah, she's actually my adoptive sister, but she's also now my sister-in-law. Her names Bella Swan...now Cullen." Renesmee said. "My family is rather big. You might not want to hear about all of them." She stated.

"I'd be happy too." I answered.

Her dimpled smile appeared. "I have my twin brother, Edward Cullen. My adoptive sisters, Rosalie Hale and Alice Swan, and my adoptive brother Jasper Hale, he's Rosalie's twin brother. Then there's Emmett McCarty. Emmett and Rosalie are dating, and Alice is dating Jasper. There's also Jacob Black. My adoptive parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"All your siblings...date?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know it's a little weird." Renesmee bit her lower lip, and I didn't think about it before reaching out to brush my thumb against the abused bottom lip. Her chocolate brown eyes widening, her cheeks turning pink again, and I gave a small smile then pulled my hand back.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine." She said.

The waitress came over then, a petite black haired girl with copper skin, and wide dark brown eyes. "Hiya, I'm Olivia. I'll be your waitress." She greeted. "What can I get you to drink?" She asked.

"Coke." I said.

"Same." Renesmee smiled at Olivia, but there was something in her eyes, like she knew Olivia. Once the waitress was gone, Renesmee turned her attention back to me.

"Well...you had to listen to my family. It's only fair that you tell me about yours." She singsonged.

I nodded my head before leaning back into the seat. "Well, there's my parents, Issac and Erica Montgomery. There's my sister, Annika, she's married to Elena Stone, and they have two children. Molly and Jackson, my niece and nephew." Talking about my family reminded me how much I missed them, even though it hadn't been long, I was used to them always being around. There wasn't a single day that passed where my family wasn't together.

I had never felt more free in Seattle, but also never more alone.

I wasn't used to being alone.

"They sound nice." Renesmee brought me out of my thoughts.

"So do yours." I said.

"They aren't. They're monsters." Renesmee laughed.

I chuckled at her words, but it soon drifted into a comfortable silence between us, and Renesmee's carefully reached her right hand out to hold mine, our fingers lacing.

We didn't pull away until the waitress came back with our drinks, and then asked for our order. Once she was gone again, Renesmee pulled back, our hands releasing from each other as she did.

"So, when did you get that?" I frowned before shivering as I felt warm fingers ghost over the tattoo along my collar bone.

"On my birthday." I said.

"Just breathe." She read out loud.

"I used to have panic attacks as a kid." I tried to keep myself focused on breathing as the soft fingers traced each letter of my tattoo.

"Do you have anymore tattoo's?" Renesmee asked.

I nodded my head before holding out my wrist,and turning it over to show Renesmee the crescent moon on the inside of my wrist. "My sister has a star on the same wrist. We got them together." I smiled.

"That's sweet." Renesmee said. "I wish I could do something like that." She sighed, but then reached out to trace the moon.

"I also have one on my ribcage. It's a name. Lucas." I said.

Renesmee frowned before arching an eyebrow. "Lucas?" She questioned.

"An ex I was dating when I turned eighteen. I thought that I was in love, but it turned out that I was just dumb." I filled her in. Renesmee snorted before covering mouth as she laughed at my expanse.

We spent the rest of the date talking about books we liked, books we couldn't stand, places we had visited, music we loved, we seemed to hit every topic that we could, and though I had been on many dates, nobody had ever fit with me the way that Renesmee did.

"Nessie is a horrible nickname." I snorted in laughter when she told me about her nickname that Jacob had given her.

"Shut up." She punched my arm lightly as we walked out of the diner together, her arm casually looping with mine.

I walked her to the driver side of her truck before we pulled apart. "Do you have a ride home?" She asked.

"No. Some cabbie, I'm sure will pick me up." I answered.

"Riff-raff like you? I doubt it." Renesmee teased.

"Oh! You wound me, Renesmee Cullen." I poked her in the side, and Renesmee giggled before she reached out to curl a hand into the soft material of my white shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Montgomery. How about I give you a ride home to make up for my words?" She offered.

"Yeah." I agreed, and then when Renesmee got into the driver's seat, I walked over the passenger door before joining her inside the truck.

We drove with only the sound of the radio filling the truck, an old classical song that I didn't know, but the only time I had ever heard classical music I had been an a old black and white film that my parents had, and I wasn't sure what that had been either.

I knew Renesmee liked this, she had told me, and I could agree that the softness of it was nice, but coupled with the warmth in the truck, my eyes started to feel heavy, I felt sluggish. I pushed to keep myself awake, so I could tell Renesmee where my apartment was.

I jolted as warm fingers pressed to my cheek, and I realized that we were now in front of my apartment. I had apparently fallen asleep on the way there. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine." Renesmee smiled. "You're cute when you're sleeping." She giggled.

I felt my face warmup from those words, and it only got worse as Renesmee moved in closer to me, her forehead bumping against mine, our noses brushing together, and I focused on breathing as she wrapped a hand around my bicep. "I probably shouldn't kiss you on the first date." She mumbled, but her eyes were locked to my lips.

"I won't tell." I said.

Renesmee closed the distance between our lips, a soft, chaste kiss, but the fire that suddenly boiled through my veins made it suddenly hard for me to breathe, to think.

I felt dizzy.

When she broke the kiss, I sucked in a deep breath, and I felt her mouth against my neck, I could feel her breath ghosting over my neck. Shivers going down my spine.

The sudden feeling of danger hit me hard, my chest tightening at the feeling, goosebumps rising over my skin, and then a sharp pain went through my bicep.

A whimper broke from my lips, and Renesmee pulled back from me so quickly who would have thought that I had hurt her instead of the other way around.

"I'm sorry." Renesmee mumbled. "I...I'll talk to you tomorrow." Renesmee had moved away from me, and was now glaring out into the darkness through the windshield.

I got out of the truck, and watched as it disappeared into the darkness almost as soon as I had closed the passenger door.

My head swirled with confusing thoughts that I tried to piece together.

Once I got to my apartment, I went to the bathroom first to look at my sore bicep, and I was shocked to see a bruise forming under the ivory skin. I wasn't one that bruised easily, but Renesmee's grip...it had been like steel.

Another mystery presented to me by Renesmee.

Another thing that I couldn't solve because it was obvious that I was playing a game with missing pieces.

I slowly got ready for bed, my chest aching as I did. I wanted to speak with Renesmee, but the coldness she had shown before leaving...I have never felt so confused, so conflicted.

Sleep didn't come easy, the whole night I fought my rest, my thoughts on Renesmee, on our date, and more importantly on the bruise that was now on my arm from Renesmee.

I grabbed my phone, the bright screen blinding me for a second before my eyes adjusted, and I could see the time. It was close to two in the morning, but that didn't stop me from texting Renesmee.

'I need some answers.'

I didn't see her reply back before I had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

In five months my relationship with Renesmee had somehow managed to get both better and worse. We went on dates, we held hands, we hugged, but we hadn't kissed since that first date. She seemed to be almost scared to kiss me now.

I couldn't figure out why.

When I brought it up, she ran off or switched topics.

My birthday was four days away, and I'd be nineteen years old, the same age as Renesmee.

Her birthday had passed in September, but she hadn't told me till October. Apparently, she didn't like it when people made a fuss over her birthday, she said that her sister, Alice, was bad enough.

I had given her a small silver bracelet in October for her birthday even though it was late, and even though at first she had been unhappy about it, she had still accepted it, trying to hide her dimpled smile the whole time.

For my birthday there was only two things I wanted. I wanted Renesmee to kiss me, and I wanted her to stop being so distant with me. She had never given me the answers I asked for, and whenever I brought it up, she ignored me for a few days.

I stopped asking after the third time.

I was sure that I wouldn't be getting what I wanted.

"Yo, Ezra!" I jumped at the sudden shot in my ear, and I looked over to Levi who was glaring at me. "You've got to pay better attention, kid." Levi flicked my ear, and I grumbled before moving away from him.

"In four days, I'll be the same age as you." I said.

"So? In January, I'll be twenty. You'll still be a kid to me, puppy." Levi teased.

I glared at my boss before going back to pouring sugar out on the table. "Will you stop that." Levi took the sugar from me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mean." I huffed.

"Where's Renesmee at? I thought she normally visited you during work?" Levi asked, and I gave a little shrug.

"She's been ignoring me." I mumbled.

"Again? Ezra...you've got to learn when to let go. She's not good for you." I wanted to yell at Levi for those words, but it was hard to do that when I was starting to believe those words myself.

Renesmee wasn't good for me.

She never had been.

She never would be.

It didn't change that I wanted her.

I wanted her so much that it was almost painful sometimes.

"Take the rest of the day off, puppy. You obviously can't think straight." I looked at Levi, and then gave a little nod of my head.

"Thanks Levi." I mumbled. I took off my apron, gave a little wave to the guy, and then headed out of the coffee shop.

It was raining today, I was freezing the moment I took a step out into the cold weather mixed the harsh rain. I tugged at the yellow hood of my rain jacket, trying to keep as much of the rain off of me as I could, but the wind blew it right into my face.

My teeth were chattering by the time I got home, my whole body shaking, and I hated this city even more which was an amazing feat.

I stopped when I got to my door, and saw Renesmee standing outside of it. The sudden warmth that washed over me at seeing made the cold, almost disappear until I met her almost nervous eyes. "Ezra." She held a hand out to me. I walked over carefully taking the warm hand into my own, but the look in Renesmee's eyes stopped any heat from registering in my mind. "We need to talk." She said.

I don't think any words had ever hit me as hard as those did.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's go in." She made a motion towards the door, and I opened it before following her inside.

Renesmee moved closer to me, her arms wrapped around my neck, and she didn't even seem affected by my cold, wet clothes. "I..." Renesmee started, but stopped.

"I wanted to invite you to come to my families home for the holidays." She bit her lip. "So,...do you?" She asked.

I smiled before nodding my head, the relief at knowing it wasn't something bad. "I'd be happy to." I said.

Renesmee grinned, she moved to kiss me, but hesitated.

I didn't let her pull away this time, I connected our lips in a careful kiss just like before, and just like before I felt dizzy as I kissed her, but this time I was more in control. Her fingers brushed through my hair, her body pressing closer, and she deepened the kiss.

I would have never pulled away, if my need for oxygen hadn't become a problem, but when I did pull back, I was glad to see that she was pulling in air as well like it had been stolen from her.

"You scared me." I whispered.

"When?" She questioned.

"I thought you were about to tell me something horrible." I said.

"Oh, well...meeting my family..." She looked up, meeting my eyes. "They are really strange. I mean besides dating each other. I want you to be prepared for meeting them." Renesmee ran her fingers casually over the tattoo on my collar bone again. "And my cousins." She sighed.

"Well, tell me about them first, and then we'll talk about all of them." I offered her.

Renesmee nodded, and she seemed to be thinking about what to say. "There's Tanya and Kate. Kate's married, her husbands name is Garrett. There's also Carmen and Eleazar, they're married. Finally, there is Fred, but he's kind of...strange. So, you might not see him much." Renesmee filled me in on these new people, but I couldn't help a small amount of laughter to bubble past my lips.

Renesmee calling someone else strange when she was so strange herself was amusing.

"I still want to go. I'm happy to spend any and all time that I can with you. Renesmee, I care about you. I see this relationship lasting a long time, and while I don't see us putting any labels up just yet. I know there is a very good chance of us getting there, so I don't mind meeting your family. I also don't mind you being that really hot chick that I sometimes like making out with." I smiled.

Renesmee laughed before her arms locked around my neck. "I don't mind being that chick." Renesmee's voice dropped low, teasing.

"Why did you avoid it for so long?"I asked. The undertone in my words was pretty clear. 'Why did you avoid me for so long?'

"It's not something I can explain." She answered, a frown crossing her lips.

"Ah, the first secret of our relationship. I'll enjoy figuring it out." I grinned while pressing my forehead against her's.

"Enjoy disappointment." She said, and then connected our lips, everything else quickly being forgotten.

When Renesmee left later that night, I sat thinking over her words, and then panicking over meeting her family.

Her extended family.

What if they didn't like me, but then again why should I care?

I wasn't going there as Renesmee's boyfriend, I was going there as her friend that she went on dates with and occasionally made out with.

She's nineteen, I'm eighteen, we've both got a lot of time, a lot of life, and we can go as slow or as fast a we want because we've still got a lot of time left at this point. We're in the stage of life where it's mistakes, crazy choices, and whatever else we can get into that doesn't end up with someone dead, pregnant, or in jail.

So, as long as I could avoid those things it was all good.

I thought more about Renesmee that night, but also about what Levi had said.

Renesmee never gave me any answers, and while I didn't want to push her, I also wanted to know what she was hiding from me. There was so much mystery behind her that I couldn't even begin to figure out.

I rested my head against the pillow on my bed while trying to piece together what little I knew about Renesmee.

She was adopted, she had a twin brother, she was born on September 11th, she didn't eat much, her favorite color was green, she liked classical music, her favorite book was 'Wuthering Heights', and she she avoided everyone that wasn't me.

That was it.

That was all I knew about the girl that I sometimes made out with, that could end up being my girlfriend.

This was also if I ignored the weird things, like her impossible warmth, or the way she seemed to almost glow in the sun.

As completely insane as it was, I found myself wondering if Renesmee was even human.

I then remembered Maya's words, and a shiver of fear went down my spine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

My birthday had come faster than I expected, and now after a full day of phone calls from family and friends, there was only one person that I was waiting on.

Renesmee and I had made plans to go out to dinner, something new for us, as we would usually just spend our time wrapped up in each other. The outside world a distant memory far off in our minds as we got lost in each other.

It was hard to believe that I was nineteen.

I had come to Seattle fully expecting my life to stay its same bland existence, but then Renesmee came blazing into my life like a wildfire. Dangerous, beautiful, and out to burn away everything in my life, or at least that was how it felt sometimes.

I could feel myself pulling away from Renesmee the longer I went without answers, but I never pulled far enough away that I could get away from her.

I wasn't sure that I had that power.

To escape Renesmee...it would be like escaping death.

Neither could be done.

I ran a hand through my hair while trying to shake off my own thoughts. It seemed that they came on more often now, and it didn't help that I had seen Maya the other day. The woman had seen me with Renesmee, she had frowned at the sight of us together, and I felt like she knew something that I didn't know about Renesmee, which in reality was actually a lot of things.

Which was really unfair in the scheme of things.

What could Maya know that I didn't?

What was being hidden from me?

A sharp knock on the door had me quickly moving to the door, and I smiled when I opened it to revel Renesmee.

She returned the small before holding out a small black box with a blue bow on it. "Happy birthday, Ezra." I leaned in closer to press a chaste kiss on her lips, and then pulled away while taking the box into my hands.

"Thank you." I said.

"I hope you like it. I wasn't sure if you would, but I thought that it might be something that you liked." Renesmee rambled, and I couldn't stop my grin from growing, it was the first time that I had seen Renesmee flustered. I put my forehead against Renesmee's before pressing another kiss to her forehead. "Open it." She demanded.

Opening the box, I looked at a small black braided bracelet, and it briefly reminded me of the silver one that I had gotten for Renesmee. "Couple bracelets?" I teased her, and she pushed me a little before taking the bracelet from my hand, so she could put it on my left wrist.

"I know you like that cutesy kind of stuff, and even though were aren't a couple, or even close to being one, I thought we could still do the silly cute stuff." Renesmee still held a hint of nervousness in her eyes, like she was afraid that I would actually dislike the gift.

"I love it, Ren." I told her, she smiled, a slight pink coloring her cheeks before I leaned in to press our lips together.

"Do we need to go to dinner?" She asked when I broke the kiss.

I laughed as I pulled away from Renesmee. "Yes, we do. I'm starving." I informed her.

Renesmee easily gave in, not actually having intended on making me starve, but it was another one of those odd things about Renesmee that got to me from time to time. Renesmee rarely ate around me, when she did it had to be the smallest portions ever to be seen.

At first I had been worried that she had an eating disorder, something I assured her that she could talk to me about, but she had told me that she didn't, that she had a special diet that meant she ate smaller portions, instead of large meals, and that I had nothing to worry about, so I stopped bothering her about it.

I was pulled from my thoughts as a warm hand lightly curled around my right wrist before slipping down to lace fingers. "Stop thinking so hard, Ezra." I smiled at Renesmee's words.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about how old I am now. I'm going to have to settle down soon. Have some kids, do taxes, and stuff." Renesmee's bell like laugh filled the apartment.

"I think you've got some time before needing to worry about children or taxes. It's nineteen, not ninety." I followed Renesmee out of my apartment, and tried to keep my face straight as I shook my head.

"No, no. I've had my fun times as a kid. It's time I get a wife, you can be my mistress, but I need a respectable young lady to be my wife." I sighed.

Renesmee snorted as she laughed harder, the sound was adorable, if not a little quirky. It fit Renesmee. She leaned her head against my shoulder as we walked down the street, I almost forgot why we were out here, it was nice to just be with Renesmee, for once to not be plagued by what was wrong, or what she was hiding.

"I really don't think you have the ability to find a respectable wife when you have a man's name tattooed on your body." Renesmee chimed, and I smiled.

"You're right. You caught me." I sighed. "I guess I'll have to settle for some home in the middle of nowhere with our twenty kids." I told her.

"Twenty? I was thinking more like thirty?" Renesmee said.

"Thirty? No, Twenty-five at the most." Our gazes met, and we both broke into laughter.

Renesmee rested her head on my shoulder after our laughter had died down. "So, I'll be meeting your family in a couple of weeks. Are you nervous?" I asked her.

She made a little humming noise as she seemed to think it over. "Kind of. I'm nervous about you meeting Edward and Bella, Jacob too." Renesmee answered.

"Why?"I frowned. "I mean I can understand Edward, your brother, and Bella, your sister-in-law, but why Jacob?" I couldn't see where he fit into her worry, but with the way her adopted family all seemed to have found love among their adopted siblings, maybe I should be the one to worry.

If Edward was with Bella, Rosalie with Emmett, Alice with Jasper, the natural progression would only seem to be with Renesmee dating Jacob.

"Jacob is...he's my best friend, he's always been like a brother to me, just as much as Edward." Renesmee answered. "I value his opinion." She finished.

"So, you and Jacob...did you ever..." I trailed off as Renesmee automatically began shaking her head to my unfinished question.

"I've never dated Jacob. I love him, I won't lie to you, and say that I never thought about it, but it's hard to see Jacob as a romantic partner. He's too much like an actual brother, I grew up with him, I mean I feel like I grew up with him. It's not something that I can ignore or look past. He's just Jacob." Renesmee stopped as we arrived at the restaurant. "Don't worry about my past. Just focus on our future." She smiled.

I returned the smile with a nod of my head before following Renesmee inside the little sushi place. "I've never had sushi." She chimed. "Is it good?" She asked.

"It is to me." I smiled.

We sat snuggled together in a small booth in the back, the date light, playful, and for once Renesmee actually ate a large portion of the food we ordered. It was nice to see how much she liked the raw fish, something I hadn't been sure about, since she was so picky.

Renesmee told me more about her family, normal stuff, the things they did, the trips they went on, and it was nice to have some more information to the family that I had only known the barest things about, it was also nice to see Renesmee freely giving me information.

Her head rested on my shoulder when we were done eating, the fingers of one of her hands carefully ghosting over my lips before pressing her lips over where her fingers had just touched.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked when she pulled away from our kiss.

"Back to your place?" She questioned.

"As always." I said.

It was when we were walking back home that I finally got a small idea into my mind. "Would you like to spend the night with me, Renesmee?" I smiled.

Renesmee's face flushed a bright red, and she seemed lost for words.

"Not like that." I quickly backpedaled as I realized how she took my words. "I mean, if you wanted to spend the night like that, that's cool too, but I was thinking more of you actually sleeping over, not...yeah." I could feel my face warming as I looked away from the bronze haired girl.

"That-that sounds great. The sleeping over part." She said.

I smiled as I turned my head back to look at her. "Great." I reached out taking her hand as we finished the walk to my apartment.

Renesmee seemed a little nervous as I offered to sleep on the couch, so that she could have the bed, but instead she offered to share the bed with me, and I agreed to the idea, probably a little quicker than I should.

The sight of Renesmee in one of my white shirts was probably going to be forever burned into my mind as the greatest thing that I would ever see, but it was even better when she had snuggled against me, her warmth easily heating everything, and I had never felt more comfortable in my life, or safe.

Which was oddly surprising as there were many things that I felt around Renesmee, but safe had never been one of them, until now.

Once we were both snuggled together, we quietly talked for a little bit before falling asleep, but it wasn't long after I fell asleep that my dreams seemed to almost change, it was jarring, I felt lucid.

The dreams seemed almost like memories of places I didn't know, people I had never met, and then some were shockingly clear images of myself.

I couldn't place what these dreams meant, I couldn't even find a way to wake myself from them, but even as there strange dreams played there was a hint of famialirty to them that I couldn't understand, not yet.


End file.
